Blue Christmas: a Megamind Holiday Special!
by Goddess-Kitty
Summary: Roxanne teams up with a Boy Scout troop to defeat Megamind in a city-wide snowball fight of epic proportions. (Post Movie) (A little bit of RR/MM romance in later chapters!) (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic in nearly 10 years, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty! I'll be updating this over the week, but I'm hoping to make this a fun, lighthearted story for the holidays. Hope you enjoy! :)

-GK

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth, a pair of spiky black boots paced nervously in the snow. The sky was overcast, but the park was surprisingly bright on this winter day. It was a great day to build a snowman-at least, that's what Roxanne had said on the phone that morning, and she insisted that Megamind and Minion meet her in the park at noon to do so. But now it was 12:15, and there was no Roxanne...only himself, and Minion, and nearby a squadron of Boy Scouts working on earning their igloo-building badge.

Being mostly young kids, between the ages of 5 and 12, their efforts had mainly devolved into a snowball fight, much to the chagrin of their Scout Leader. The middle-aged man-a lanky, balding, weak-willed gentleman in round glasses and a winter uniform that in no way fit him well-struggled to get them in line. "Please, boys, let's focus on the task at hand!" he cried out. His pleas fell on deaf ears, however; the only response was a snowball to the face. He sighed, and tossed an exasperated look to the two older boys who had stayed to help in build the igloo.

Nearby, the villain-turned-hero was getting frantic. "Where could she _be_?" Megamind asked frantically, gesturing his hands up at the sky and furrowing his brow.

"Sir, I'm _sure_ she is coming," Minion reassured him, though his twiddling the fingers of his robotic suit together read as anything but confident. "Maybe she just got stuck in traffic."

"_Traffic_?" the leather-clad man arched a brow. "What traffic would that be?" He gestured to the nearby streets, which were devoid of cars, trucks, or buses. A lone yellow hatchback sputtered down the road at a snail's pace, piloted by a little old lady. "Face it, Minion. She's stood us up." He sighed, his emerald eyes lowered to the ground and his shoulders sank with defeat. The idea that Roxanne would actually want to go out on a date with him was too good to be true. She had probably found something better to do between her call this morning and now. "Let's go home, Minion," he said weakly, kicking at the snow as he started to walk away.

Minion didn't follow. His eyes were focused instead on the nearby snowball fight, which was moving uncomfortably close to them. He squirmed to avoid stray snowballs that drifted in their direction, unbeknownst to his master.

"Sir?" the fish cried anxiously.

Megamind raised a hand to his brow, frustrated. "What is it _now_, Minion? Can't you see I'm busy _brooding_?"

"Sir, you might want to duck." He pointed a large, metal finger in the direction of the area behind Megamind.

"What?"

"_DUCK!_"

The blue-skinned alien spun around to see what Minion was pointing at, but it was too late. All he saw was an eruption of white hit his face as a large snowball found its mark.

The snowball fight grinded to a complete halt. The scouts and their leader all froze in terror at the sight of the former villain, now covered in snow. It was true that he had recently turned over a new leaf, but his reputation remained. The wet snow slowly fell from Megamind's face, revealing an expression that was _clearly not amused_. One of the boys let out a loud _gulp!_ as he swallowed down his fear.

"S-sorry Mister Megamind, sir! We didn't mean to hit you, sir!" the little boy cried out frantically.

Megamind released a slow, deep breath, and steeled himself. He was _good_ now. He could be good. He suppressed his pride, and a smile slowly spread across his lips. "No worries, lads. It was...an _akseedent_." The boys, the scout leader, and Minion all breathed a collective sigh of relief. Megamind basked in the moment, and decided to use it to show off his new persona a little better. "You see, boys," he announced, "I am a chang-ed man." He flashed them a million-dollar smile, and started sauntering over to them, arms spread wide to emphasize his magnificence.

"You are all very fortunate on this day, to be basking in the presence of a great hero!" A raised finger punctuated his declaration. "A hero..." He paused, leaning in close to the youngest boy, who looked up at him in awe. "...who is as _merciful_ as he is brilliant," he continued in a low, soft voice, almost a whisper. The group leaned in, straining to hear him.

"A _HERO__!_" he cried out, causing them all to jump. Megamind began to pace again, this time with excitement. "...who is as _kind_ as he is handsome. A hero who is as _generous_ as he is brave. A hero who is as _humble_ as he is..." At that moment, his foot found a patch of ice, and he made an ungraceful display of acrobatics before tumbling down to ground. "..._graceful_..." he whimpered the end of speech with a pained voice.

The Boy Scouts erupted into a fit of giggles. It struck a nerve in the man, who was all too used to being laughed at. "Oh ho ho ho ho," he cackled bitterly. "Laugh now, children, but you will soon face the wrath of Megamind's justice!" They stared at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond. It was hard to be afraid of him now, as he sat splayed out on the ice, bits of snow clinging to his costume. Then, the laughing returned.

"Oh _you..._" Megamind's eyes narrowed. He leaned over and scooped up a handful of snow, gritting his teeth as he fashioned it into a tightly packed sphere. "I'll show you. I'll show you all!" He hurled the snowball at the group; as it sailed towards them, they calmly parted, and it passed between them without hitting a single target. They watched it land harmlessly behind them, and then dozens of eyes turned back to their assailant, a devious look spreading across their faces.

"Oh dear," Mega whimpered. "Time to go, Minion," he commanded, as the boys began to scoop up handfuls of snow. "Yes, sir!" his sidekick replied, and they scrambled to run away. An shower of snowballs flew in their direction, some missing, but a lot of them hitting their mark. The boys cackled and cheered as the two reformed villains fled from their attack, shouting and cursing.

Once they reached a safe distance, Megamind stopped and looked back at the gaggle of children with revenge in his eyes. "Minion!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir?"

"Summon the brainbots!" he commanded. He pressed his fingers together, his face growing dark. "Tell them Daddy needs them to bring him a few _things_ from his lab..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Here is part 2! I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to R&R if you like it or have any requests for what you want to see in the story (though I have to say, the next part is going to get pretty fun to write. Mwahahaha! :3 )

-GK

* * *

Roxanne Ritchi had never missed a story in her life. In fact, it was one of the prouder points of her reputation, and her career. So, when her boss called her at 11:45 a.m. on her day off and asked her to catch the breaking news downtown, she felt like she couldn't say no. Well, she _tried_ to say no at first, but then he pleaded with her in that thick Brooklyn accent of his:

"_Please_, Roxie, you're the closest one to the scene; no one else will get there on time."

"Hank..." she bit her lip. "I already made plans! Can't you just get Bill on this?"

"Sweetheart, you _know_ Bill takes his family out to the cabin in the mountains every Christmas. You're my only hope."

"Well, I mean...Karen! Karen doesn't live far from here either!"

"Karen's commute is 40 minutes longer than yours, Roxie baby." She gritted her teeth at the nickname. Only _Bill _could get away with calling her that. "No, doll," he continued, "you're the only one who can get there in time?"

"Well," she sighed, "do we really need someone there _right_ when it happens? I mean-"

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Are you _kidding_ me?! Do we-do we _need _someone there?" He sputtered. "Roxie! Roxie, Roxie, Roxie... It's almost Christmas, and a lady is about to give birth to _eight_ babies. Eight babies, all at the same time! She's already gone into labor; the doctors say she's ready to pop at any moment. Do we need someone there? Are you kidding me? This is gold! We get the first take on this story, and we'll be tugging on the heartstrings of every citizen in Metro City! There ain't no way I'm letting that rat _Eddie_ over at MCKB get the scoop on this first. You know how I feel about something like that, Roxie."

She raised her fingertips up to her furrowed brow. "Yes, yes, I _know_." She paused a moment, before adding, "Alright, I'll head right over. Send Dave with the van to meet me there."

"Way ahead of you. Oh Roxie, you're a real gem, you know that?" he beamed. "You're worth your wait in gold. Now get down there and get me that story."

"Yes sir, thank you. I'm on my way."

"Oh, and Roxie?" he added, before she could hang up.

"Yes sir?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, sir." She flipped the phone closed, and tapped it several times against her forehead in frustration. "Really? _Really?_ Today of all days?" She paused for a moment, then flipped it open again, dialed a number, and held the phone to her ear as she rushed out the door.

* * *

This was officially the worst day ever for the young reporter. She got her story alright, and her reputation as a reporter was still intact, but it was 1:30 already and she was an hour and a half late for her date. _Who would have thought it would take so long for a woman to give birth to eight babies?_ she thought to herself sarcastically. To make matters worse, Megamind hadn't picked up the phone before or after the story. She thought about heading straight over to his not-so-secret lair, but she was worried he and Minion would still be waiting for her over at the park. Thankfully the recent snowstorm meant that not many people were out and about today; it didn't take long for the cab she called to arrive, and she was quickly on her way to the park.

* * *

The sight she caught when she arrived was unprecedented.

"Oh god..."

At first, she was terrified at the view. Little bodies of children in Boy Scout uniforms were strewn about in the snow. "Hello? Are you okay?" Her heart sank as she frantically trudged towards one of the boys who lay motionless, face-down in the field of white. Suddenly, he let out a groan and slowly got up, shaking out the snow from his clothes and hair. The little boy couldn't have been older than five or six. "What happened here?" the reporter asked him, placing a comforting yet concerned hand on his shoulder.

"We... we started a war we couldn't finish," the boy whimpered.

"A... war?" Roxanne raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Yes," he responded. "A snowball fight. We... we couldn't win..." the boy groaned. "We were powerless to stop him."

Her face froze on his words. She blinked once. Then again. Slowly, her head sank low to the ground, though she didn't remove her hand from the boy's shoulder. She raised her other gloved hand to massage the growing exasperation out of her temples. "I'm going to regret asking this, because I'm pretty sure I already know the answer," she told no one in particular. Then she looked back up at the boy, and mustered up the best (though still highly unconvincing) smile she could manage. "Him...?" she queried.

The boy nodded, but didn't answer. He only pointed towards a figure looming out in the distance on the other side of the park.

* * *

The conversions had been fairly simple, at least for a man of his genius. It had only taken a mere 15 or so minutes for Megamind to make one of his smaller robotic battle mechs into an instrument of mass meteorological destruction. The mech's cockpit sat approximately 20 feet from the ground, giving him the perfect overview of the battlefield. The suit itself contained an intake valve for drawing in moisture from the air around, a flash-freezing device for converting it into snow or ice, a compression chamber that pressed it down into perfectly round projectiles, and finally, his proudest invention: a rapid-fire snowball cannon capable of firing up to 50 snowballs a second, at distances of over 2 football fields away. It was a masterpiece. He decided to call it... the Blizzkrieg.

Minion and the brainbots had been equipped with smaller snow guns of their own, which weren't as powerful as his machine, but still quite effective. Together, they had managed to overpower the Boy Scouts in mere moments. Minion seemed apprehensive about the whole ordeal, but he was determined to follow his master's orders regardless of their questionable actions.

Now, Megamind stood poised over his prized station-the very igloo the Scouts had abandoned. The poor Scout Leader was still in it; he had fled inside when the snow started flying en masse, and now he was afraid to leave, lest he too be gunned down mercilessly. Megamind rested a giant robotic foot gently on the roof of the conquered igloo and posed with pride, and the Leader whimpered as the roof of the structure buckled slightly under its weight.

"Oh ho ho ho!" the alien chuckled with glee. "Victory is mine! You should know better than to engage in _battle royale_ with Metrosity's greatest hero-"

"Megamind!" A female voice below finished his sentence for him.

"Roxanne!" he gasped.

"Oh, hello, Miss Ritchi!" Minion greeted her cheerfully, the head of his suit popping out from behind a nearby snowman.

"What are you guys _doing_?" she asked them. Behind her, a little boy in a scout's uniform clung to the edges of her coat and peeked out, frightened. "Why are you picking on these kids?"

"Picking on them?" Megamind sputtered in response. "Why, Miss Ritchi," his voice darkened, "we were merely _defending _ourselves. After you _stood us up_, these _brutes_ picked on us!"

"I didn't stand you up, idiot." She chose her insult well; she knew a stab at his intelligence was the quickest way to ruffle up his feathers. "I got a call on an urgent story, and had to go to work real quick. I tried calling you! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

He looked absolutely dumbfounded. "My... phone?" He patted at his pockets. "My phone... my phone..." His search turned up empty. "I must have left it back at the lair." He still wasn't used to the idea needing to carry around a cell phone, let alone having someone who would call him on it. Before Roxanne, only Minion would try to get a hold of him, and he had his wrist communicator for that.

Roxanne sighed, and gave him a faint smile. "It doesn't matter, now. Why don't you climb down out of there, apologize to these poor people, and we'll try to salvage the rest of the day together?" He looked into her eyes, his own glimmering with hope at the sight of her smile. Then he looked to the little boy beside her, and memories of his recent embarrassment flashed back to him.

"Well, I'd love to be able to move on to our day's plans, Miss Ritchi, but I absolutely _refuse_ to apologize to these cretins." He folded his arms across his chest, his lips forming a defiant pout. "I was simply bringing them to justice after their display of rampant villainy."

"Rampant villainy?" She looked down into the face of the boy, who looked on the verge of crying. "This boy can't be any more than five years old."

"Five and a half," the boy whispered, tugging lightly on her jacket.

"Oh, for the love of-" she trailed off in her frustration. "These aren't villains, Blue, they're _grade schoolers_!"

The alien chuckled. "Using pet names won't persuade me, my sweet. There's a war on, you see, and I'm winning." He mustered up the smoothest grin he could in an effort to impress her. His efforts had the opposite effect, however; they only heightened her annoyance.

"Oh, wipe that smug look off your face!" She picked up a clump of snow, fashioned it into a snowball, and chucked it at his head. Her weapon found its mark perfectly. "You get down here right now, and apologize!" she yelled.

"I won't!"

"Oh dear," Minion observed, watching the two quarrel. "This is going to end badly."

"Fine..." Roxanne gritted her teeth. "You won't come down willingly? Then I'll _make_ you."

"You and what army, Miss Ritchi?" Megamind leaned in with his banter. Her determination was unstirred by his query. "You want a war, Megamind?" she replied. "I'll bring you one."

She trudged off in a huff, the little boy trailing behind her. "Come on, Timmy," she barked.

"It's Billy, ma'am."

"Whatever."

The Scout Leader took this as his chance for escape. "W-wait for me! He hollered, scampering out of his crumbling shelter to catch up to the fearless woman.

Megamind watched her storm away with the other two following close behind. He watched her gather up the rest of the Boy Scouts with a bemused smirk on his face. "This is about to get very _interesting_, Minion."


End file.
